


Robots in Spaaaaaace!

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>due South Characters reimagined.  As robots. On a space station. *checks* Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ray Kowalski

**Author's Note:**

> This project has made me so incredibly happy, start to finish. I've loved each and every second of it, from character concepts to payouts to drawing to editing to the finished products. I hope you enjoyed them too!
> 
> If you do, a huge amount of credit goes to my amazing beta Omens, who had wonderful suggestions on layout and perspective. I can't thank her enough! She definitely gave the drawings more depth and interesting angles (and saved RayK's robotic junk from being smished!)
> 
> All images are pencil sketches, scanned in with a little Photoshopping to get rid of stray marks and darken up the lines a little.

First up is the one that started it all. I was doodling one day at work about a year ago, and this funny little spiky-headed, scruffy looking robot appeared on the page. It took about two seconds for me to realize it was RayK, and from that drawing, this set was born. The final pic is very different from my first sketch, but some of the basic elements remain the same.

So yeah, here's RayK, station mechanic, along with one of the helper bots he created, Turtle.

 


	2. Benton Fraser

And here we have my second creation, intergalactic space Mountie Benton Fraser. He changed very little from my first concept. Well, except I almost forgot the stetson(I KNOW, how COULD I?) And here's a perfect example of how Oms helped make the piece more interesting - I really wanted Fraser on "statue duty" but wow is that a boring image. Oms suggested different angles and such, but I resisted. Then suddenly, Dief wanted in on the action, and Turtle followed along. And I would never have gone there without Omens pushing, even though I went a different direction.


	3. Diefenbaker

Dief is possibly my favorite drawing, partly because he reminds me of childhood cartoons. Anyone else watch Blue Falcon and Dynomutt? If so, you'll know exactly where i got the extendable limbs idea. He was terrific fun to draw, and hopefully I captured his playful goofiness and sneakitude.


	4. Frannie Vecchio

Frannie was the first of the female characters to jump up and demand to be reimagined. And there was No Way she was going to be some boring, sexless thing, in either shape or pose. So here we have the equivalent of a cruise director, intergalactic entertainment specialist Frannie.


	5. Ray Vecchio and Stella Kowalski

While I knew right from the start I wanted RayV in this collection, Stella was a harder sell. Actually, that's not quite right. I wanted her here, but couldn't come up with a way to make an interesting composition. I was having that trouble with RayV as well... until I realized the solution. So here you have RayV and Stella, which only makes sense, as he's an investigator on the station, and she works on the legal enforcement side as well. I'm incredibly happy Stella made it - I love how she turned out.

One of my favorite things about this is how natural they seem together, and the hint of romance (or hopes for it) that I see.


	6. Elaine Besbriss

I definitely knew I wanted to draw Elaine, and the idea of just what role she would play informed the design, which came together almost immediately. She's the station's information specialist, and is pretty handy with communications tech and repairs herself.


	7. Harding Welsh

What would a space station be without someone running the show? That's Welsh, overseeing everything that goes on. With the help of his staff, he makes sure operations run smoothly. A nod of the head to the character of Pilot in Farscape is definitely in order - I really love the idea that Welsh is part of the station itself. And I couldn't resist giving him the bot equivalent of coffee (hey, I'd already given Dief a donut, so why not?)


	8. The Duck Brothers

Last but not least are (from left to right) Dewey, Huey and Louis. They are my pilots in this 'verse, visiting the station. It was great fun putting the three together, with poor, long-suffering Huey having to listen to yet another bad joke or outrageous story that the other two trade back and forth.


End file.
